Dedicatoria
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Haber tenido Calor Helado con antelación le ha hecho sentir como una reina, pero leer la dedicatoria está a otro nivel./One-shot.


Hooooola! :D He pensado: ya puesto a subir fics, voy a subir tambien algun one shot. Este es de una idea que me dieron en forocastle (creditos de la idea a **Luara** :P). Y la verdad, yo tambien me quede con ganas de saber como habria reaccionado Beckett al leer la dedicatoria de Calor Helado y toda la pesca. Pero Castle se basa en dejarnos a pan y agua, asi que aqui dejo una idea. Solo espero que os guste! :)

**Disclaimer:** Que algo de esto ha pasado? Probablemente, estos se pasan retozando los tres cuartos de su vida. Pero en fin, eso es gracias a Marlowe, no a mi :P. Creditos a el!

* * *

**Dedicatoria**

Intrigante, abierto, mágico, magnético, conmovedor… ¿Romántico? No sabría exactamente cómo calificar ese libro porque cualquier intento de hacerlo mediante palabra no le brindaría la justicia que se merece, y más ahora que lo ha terminado. Cierra ambas tapas y lo deja suavemente a su derecha, sobre el sofá para después llevarse una mano al pecho, suspirar y con la otra limpiar las incipientes lágrimas que habían empezado a condensarse bajo sus párpados.

Castle le dijo que, quizá, se le escaparía alguna lagrimilla. Que intentó hacerlo emotivo porque sentía que esta era una historia diferente, una historia especial, pero parecía que le estaba contando un chiste —el novelista suele calentarle la oreja con ese tipo de tonterías— y Beckett no barajó demasiado esa posibilidad, no hasta los tres últimos días.

Ahí empezó todo, cuando ella comenzó a replantearse si estaba perdiendo fuelle o Castle era realidad es un intento frustrado de Romeo, o ambas. O quizá ninguna.

En realidad es más sencillo que el mecanismo de un botijo. El escritor ha pisado por suelo mojado sin resbalarse cuando plasmó esa idea y lo llevó a lo íntimo, y lo hizo tan cuidadosamente perfecto que lo menos que se merecía era un aplauso. Sonríe al recordar cómo en un pasado solía ser algo tabú que le revolvía las tripas; no es que haya dejado de importarle —de lo contrario, no estaría llorando—, pero le sorprende el terapéutico efecto que tiene Castle sobre ella.

Castle.

Se saca el móvil de su bolsillo y busca su número en la agenda mientras se muerde el labio con una sonrisa tonta. Lo marca y se lleva el auricular a su oído repasando mentalmente el final del libro hasta que la voz del escritor irrumpe.

—Buenas tardes, Fitzgerald.  
—Te ha gustado eso, ¿eh? Admítelo.  
Frunce los labios con autosuficiencia aunque él no pueda verla— «Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia» —recita, con voz dramática, parafraseando la novela—, es tan típico de ti.  
—Por eso te gusta. Porque se nota que lo he escrito yo.  
—Fitzgerald —le corrige, divertida. Él suspira en la otra línea.  
—Tú ya me entiendes. Bueno, ¿y qué te ha parecido?  
—Probablemente me arrepienta de esto, pero… —se relame los labios, traga saliva y vuelve a sonreír— ¿sabes? Me ha hecho llorar.

Castle se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, luego dice:

—Y yo que pensaba que el listón de lo inverosímil estaba muy alto para ti.  
—Ya, y yo. De todos modos, ya me lo dijiste, ¿no?  
—Sí. O sea, no. O sea, lo estaba diciendo de coña. Quería hacerlo emotivo, pero… ¿tanto? —su voz se torna emocionada— ¿En serio?  
—A ver, no me he puesto como una magdalena, pero… no sé. Un par de lagrimillas sí que me has sacado.  
—Vaya —lo oye suspirar un par de veces, como si no supiera que decir—, guau.  
—Pareces sorprendido, Castle, y eso que es tu novela.  
—Ahora mismo me daría un beso a mí mismo, o dos, si pudiera, claro. Ah, espera, en el baño hay un espejo.  
—Ya estoy empezando a arrepentirme —le reprocha, medio riéndose.  
—O puedes venir aquí y dármelos tú —le propone, en un tono tan sugerente que la detective se estremece sobre el sofá.

La idea le resulta tentadora, pero prefiere guardarse las ansias para más tarde. Todavía lo está asimilando.

—Seguro que Rook podrá esperar hasta esta noche para ver a Nikki.  
—Tendré que conformarme con el espejo —resopla, con resignación. Ella se lleva la yema de su pulgar sobre sus labios, mordiéndoselo con timidez.  
—No te desgastes demasiado dándote amor, Castle. Esta noche también te quiero un poquito para mí, sobre todo después de haber leído el libro.

La entonación de su voz cambia en cuanto le suelta esa frase, y casi a la vez ambos entienden hacia dónde va todo eso, porque Castle parece callarse, bien para dejarle hablar o porque no sabe qué decir. Ella se remueve un poco buscando la mejor forma de decírselo sin no sonar demasiado presuntuosa o esas cosas de las que suele alejarse, pero Castle siempre saca lo peor de ella, tanto en el buen sentido como en el malo.

—Oye, Castle. Sobre eso te quería hablar, el libro. Verás…  
—Sí, te estaré esperando esta noche —la corta—, quiero que me lo digas después de haber leído la dedicatoria.

Se tensa al oírlo, conteniendo el aire.

Casi se había olvidado de la dedicatoria. Tenía una copia impresa, pero no la novela en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Traga saliva, con impaciencia, abriendo los ojos mientras nota el vello erizándose sobre su piel. Las cosas siempre son iguales con Castle; antes de leer la dedicatoria siempre sentirá ese escalofrío propio de la anticipación.

—¿También me vas a hacer llorar con eso?  
—Me está poniendo como a un Shakespeare, detective. Mola—ella se ríe—. Pero con que te guste me conformo.

De cualquier manera le iba gustar y ambos lo saben. Castle tiene el cielo ganado con ella, es un hecho; él se lo sugiere con guasa, ella no se lo niega. Quizá reproche su cinismo, pero no se lo niega. Y si lo hace, Castle se reirá porque será como si hubiera contado un chiste demasiado malo y no pasase por eso.

Y ella se rendirá y babeará un poco cuando vea lo adorable que se pone cuando se pica por algo.

—Entonces estaré deseando leerla.  
—Y yo estaré deseando que la leas —ella suspira inconscientemente, con un anhelo embaucado. Castle la oye y dice—: Vale, mejor llévate un paquete de pañuelos, solo por si acaso.

Beckett frunce el ceño, con una mirada reprobatoria que sabe que no va a ver.

—Te veo esta noche, Castle.

Lo dice aburrida, pero a sabiendas de que se está muriendo por verle. Cuelga y vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia el libro. Lo coge, le acaricia el lomo con devoción, sonríe otra vez y suspira como si fuera un filtro de amor o algo parecido.

Se está muriendo demasiado por verle.

* * *

Flashes, más flashes. Ryan y Esposito riéndose a su espalda. Lanie tonteando con un par de policías de su distrito, cree. El alcalde haciéndose notar y alzándose poderoso con esa pomposa sonrisa suya típica de slogan mientras se abre paso entre la multitud que lo aplaude. Más flashes. Alexis y Martha la saludan, se van no sabe dónde y luego vuelven. Y ella está ahí, en medio de todo, perdida y buscando con la mirada, semi angustiada y agobiada, al responsable de todo ese barullo multitudinario.

Se baja la entallada falda de su vestido, resoplando; siente el aire acariciándole sus desnudas piernas de forma demasiado descarada. El satén se resbala bajo sus dedos húmedos por el sudor y se agobia más.

Eso nunca ha sido lo suyo.

El mundo de los paparazzi, la fama, las aglomeraciones exaltadas y el rastrero periodismo es algo de lo que siempre ha intentado mantenerse alejada. Se bebe los vientos por Castle si hace falta, pero no es lo suyo, porque le da la sensación de no sentirse pertenecida aunque le digan que sí pertenece a todo eso, sobre todo porque él quiere que sea de esa manera. Pero se trata de la gala de presentación, los primeros veinte minutos suelen ser así: largos, pesados, embarazosos, ella aislada intentando ubicarse y deshacerse del caparazón en el que se abstrae mientras Ryan y Esposito la ayudan chupando cámara y dejando que ella avasalle también, directa o indirectamente.

Al final le acabará dando igual.

—Sí, creo que nuestra presencia ha sido de vital importancia para que Richard Castle encuentre esa inspiración para escribir su nuevo libro —le oye decir a Esposito en algún lugar cerca de ella. Se contiene una carcajada, traga saliva e inspira mientras pone sus ojos en blanco alejándose antes de que le pide que lo ratifique—, ¿sabe que Miguel Ochoa es mi álter ego?

Se expone haciendo uso de un refinamiento que le parece demasiado inverosímil viniendo de él. Ahí está, Javier Esposito en su máximo esplendor cubriéndose de laureles. "Díos mío", piensa Beckett. Luego le oye decir un par de veces que en la vida real suele ser también así; que no pueden prescindir de él y que, al menos, en la mitad de los casos resueltos él ha tenido la voz cantante. La detective se pregunta en qué clase de jardín se ha metido.

—Bueno, no es que todo el mérito haya sido nuestro —reconoce la voz de Ryan interviniendo y bajando los niveles de narcisismo. Da gracias a dios silenciosamente por haberle dotado con algo más de materia gris que al latino—, ¿ve a esa mujer de ahí? En ella se basó Castle para crear a Nikki Heat.

Traga saliva. Si tenía algún resquicio de esperanza en el más iluminado de sus compañeros acaba de perderlo. Se tensa, reza varias veces mientras se aleja para mezclarse con el gentío lo suficiente hasta que sean incapaces de reconocerla y está a punto de suspirar cuando parece que nadie vuelve a nombrarla, hasta que siente la mano de alguien envolverse alrededor de su antebrazo. En ese momento, empieza a sudar como no lo ha hecho en la vida.

Se da la vuelta ligeramente, Esposito la está mirando con una sonrisa divertida mientras la arrastra suavemente hacia él y el otro y la reportera la mira con entusiasmo. Sigue sudando, tanto que tiene la sensación de que, al final de la noche, la palabra de honor se escurrirá por encima de esa húmeda capa hasta acabar por debajo de su sujetador. Resopla, fulminando febrilmente al moreno con su mirada antes de gesticular una sonrisa forzada y artificial, dedicándosela a la mujer. Luego se prepara enteramente para la lluvia de incómodas y absurdas preguntas; en ese momento de auto convicción siente sus músculos contraerse sin demasiada piedad.

La periodista abre la boca, pero la cierra instantáneamente al observar algo por encima de su hombro. Arquea una ceja, ladeando su cabeza. Nota un brazo alrededor de su cintura acompañado de un hechizante perfume de hombre que se impregna en sus fosas nasales, y se tensa más.

Lo tiene grabado a fuego por la normalidad que ha cobrado en su vida.

—Anda, aquí está mi fiel compañera. Estaba por pensar que no venías —suspira, aliviada. Oír su voz la reconforta—, ¿le importa si me la llevo? —le pregunta a la mujer— Tenemos que hablar sobre las cláusulas de mi contrato, ya sabe; probablemente escriba una secuela. Perdone las molestias.

No la deja terminar cuando ambos ya están alejándose de la periodista y sus dos compañeros, buscando algún lugar más apartado; no más íntimo —a esas alturas era evidente que eso no existía en un sitio como ese— pero sí menos abarrotado de personas. Cruzan la sala hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la pila de ejemplares, ordenados minuciosamente, a Beckett le recuerda a esas torres de cartas que construyen con maestría los prestidigitadores.

—Seguro que eres la reencarnación de alguien de la Biblia —le dice, casi susurrando. Él sonríe—. Gracias, Castle. De verdad.  
—Ya, bueno. Qué harías sin mí —enseña los dientes, con fingida inocencia. Beckett se encoge de hombros y lo mira con autosuficiencia—. Aún así, la pobre mujer no muerde. Y el mundo no se va a acabar cuando vea públicamente lo maravillosa que eres.

Ella se encoge con timidez, sintiendo un rubor desplegándose sobre sus mejillas. Mira sus labios con evasión y maldice silenciosamente esa falta de recogimiento personal que les impide no empezar a comérselos ahí mismo. Deja de mirarlos para agachar la cabeza y dejar que la morbosa prohibición engrandezca ese calor naciendo dentro de ella, y se pregunta por cuánto tiempo será capaz de seguir desafiándose a sí misma.

—¿Ya has leído la dedicatoria? —Castle intenta esquivar el tema y ella lo agradece. Después niega con la cabeza— Vale, esto dentro de una hora estará despejado. O al menos… ciertos lugares.  
—Deja de remolonear tanto, Castle. Al grano —lo mira, suspicaz. Él sonríe, con picardía.  
—Qué poco te gustan las sorpresas. En fin, busca un sitio apartado, seguro que podré encontrarte —arquea una ceja, desafiante. Él arruga sus labios, con jactancia—. Te conozco, detective. Probablemente, ahora mismo, estamos pensando en el mismo lugar.  
—Más te vale. No quiero herir tu varonil orgullo ni hacerte llorar.  
—Reto aceptado. Te veré… allí en una hora. Por cierto —se relame su labio inferior mientras la observa de arriba a debajo de una forma que parece que la está desnudando mentalmente—, estás preciosa.

El escritor pasa por su lado, rozándole a propósito el hombro y dejando a su paso una estela de sensual aroma. Lo observa alejarse y exhala el aire con anhelo como si hubiera visto una estrella fugaz. Cuando deja de apreciar su espalda estilizada por esa americana negra, vuelve a volcar su atención en la escultura de libros. Se muerde el labio inferior, con ansia mientras coge lentamente una de las muestras con tanta delicadeza que cualquier diría que parecen de cristal.

Lo abre y pasa un par de páginas hasta que vislumbra la dedicatoria. Cierra los ojos, toma aire y se da un par de segundos; esos que son necesarios para mentalizarse de algo. No sabe el qué, pero es una reacción instintiva que muestra hacia lo desconocido —y más si se trata de las dedicatorias del novelista—. Acaricia la página de la dedicatoria mientras vuelve a abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos hacia la frase, le cuesta seguir respirando. Finalmente, deja de alargar eso y la lee.

Una vez. Dos, tres, y las que sean necesarias hasta que acabe desgastando el papel con su mirada. Abre la boca, vuelve a cerrarla y suelta un sonoro suspiro y no puede evitar sonreír como una estúpida envuelta en ilusiones. Carraspea, mirando a su alrededor con precaución; aparentemente todos están demasiado ocupados como para dejar caer su atención sobre ella y ver su reacción. Y aunque la vieran, no sabrían que va dirigida a ella.

Eso hace aún más especial la dedicatoria. Que es suya. De ellos. Es diferente, especial. Como el libro. La gente la leerá y sonreirá porque tiene cierto sentido metafórico y levemente romántico, pero se puede suprimir ese factor amoroso como si simplemente fuera una reseña producto de sus divagaciones. Pero ella no, ella no lo suprime. Y Castle tampoco.

Deja el libro donde estaba, intentando recomponerse. Los veinte minutos de pulimento y aceptación ya han pasado y ella está como pez en el agua. Se da la vuelta, buscando alguna habitación abierta donde corra el aire y da un respingo cuando se encuentra cara a cara con su mejor amiga.

—Vaya, chica —silba con admiración al mirarla de arriba abajo—. ¿Quieres impresionar a alguien?

Lanie tampoco se queda corta, piensa. El fogoso color de su vestido va a juego con sus labios y se pregunta si lo habrá hecho a posta para desplumar la autoestima de cualquier mujer que se le cruce por delante.

—Ni que fuera nada del otro mundo —le resta importancia al asunto, mirándose levemente.  
—Ya, claro —la mira entrecerrando los ojos y espera que no se deba a que se vaya a poner a lanzar dardos en cualquier momento—. ¿Has visto ya a Castle?

Resopla. Lo que más le desquicia de esa postura que acaba de adoptar es verla medio inclinada, pestañeando más veces de las necesarias y acariciando el borde de su copa de champán de esa manera tan sutil con su dedo índice como una especie de código subliminal. Conoce ese lenguaje. Conoce a su amiga.

Intenta pensar rápido. No sabe qué debería contestar ante eso, se huele por dónde van los tiros. Al final decide sincerarse:

—Sí.  
—¿Sí? —Beckett se encoge de hombros— ¿Y ya está?  
—No te sigo.  
—O no quieres seguirme —presupone, sugestiva. Ella mira hacia otro lado rezando para que el rubor desaparezca en algún momento—. Venga, ¿y no te ha soltado alguna de las suyas? En plan, no sé —vuelve a echarle un vistazo, centrándose en la lustrosa tela de azul oscuro de su vestido—. Que serás la eterna ladrona de la magnificada belleza de la noche —relata, dramatizando.  
—Vale, ya está, se te da como el culo improvisar. Y deja ya el champán o lo que te hayas estado tomando —se aleja de ella, abochornada. La forense sigue insistiendo.  
—Oh, claro, no te ha dicho nada y eso te ha hinchado la vena —aprieta sus labios, esforzándose por esconder esa sonrisa al recordar el espontáneo piropo de su novio—. ¿Sabes? Eso es porque te tiras a otro y se ha puesto celoso.  
—Pues qué lástima entonces —vuelve a intentar hacer el vano esfuerzo de no sonreír antes de que Lanie sepa por dónde cojea y saque tajada—. Oye, antes he visto que estabas bastante ocupada baboseando por un par de culos que andan sueltos por ahí. Seguro que te están buscando, además, no quiero que los dejes plantados por mi culpa.  
—Vaya, tía. Relájate —Beckett traga saliva, pensando. Solo quiere que toda esa templanza salga a relucir por algún lado antes de que las cosas caigan por su propio peso—. A ver si adivino —se tensa, nerviosa. Y Lanie dice—: Tu maromo te ha fallado y esta tarde no te ha dado lo tuyo.  
—Mira, voy a darme una vuelta para relajarme. Y cuando lo haga, espero que no me estés siguiendo y aproveches para acosarme con otro porrón de preguntas sobre mi vida sexual. ¿O es que te comen los demonios porque estás a dos velas?

La forense sopla, en desconcierto; Beckett se apunta mentalmente que, cuando llegue la hora adecuada para contarle a su amiga la verdad, lo hará con un par de botellas del vino más caro que haya en la licorería. Quizá otro día podría haber hecho la vista gorda, pero hoy no. No cuando Castle ha devorado toda capacidad de paciencia en su cuerpo.

Sonríe a su amiga con fingida inocencia antes de darle la espalda y perderse entre la multitud, esquivando cada cuerpo como si estuviera en medio de una persecución policial. Se siente un poco sociópata, pero es así. No le gusta codearse con ese tipo de gente; sabe que sería una eterna desconocida para ellos hasta que les pongan una multa o algo parecido y necesitasen ese favor especial. Es fría, pero no frívola y, muchísimo menos, masoquista.

Cuando consigue vislumbrar el ascensor al fondo, suspira con alivio. Mira hacia atrás por última vez antes de meterse dentro, nadie parece seguirla. Pulsa el botón, se abren las puertas, es la única en entrar; parece como si nadie quisiera despegarse de ese pegajoso protagonismo ocasional.

Se cierran las puertas y toda esa hipocresía, olor viciado y calor de humanidad acaban desapareciendo, dejando de oprimirla. Respira profundamente, percibiendo solo la fragancia de su propio perfume; dulce, pero no empalagoso. Castle dice que es su favorito porque le recuerda a su forma de ser.

Las puertas se abren, dejando ver la panorámica vista del Midtown iluminando la noche. Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que saca de todas esas galas de presentación de los libros de Castle; siempre suelen ser en hoteles altos y bien posicionados, y ella puede encontrar ese momento de evasión cuando está demasiado cansada de todo ese jolgorio. Mira a su alrededor, no hay demasiadas personas. Solo tres que están fumando y otras tantas hablando por teléfono a pleno grito como si fueran el pregón de turno.

Se acerca a la cornisa limitada por una barandilla, apoyándose sobre esta. Ya es otoño, pero hace la temperatura ideal. Ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío, con una suave brisa acariciando sus brazos desnudos y revolviendo su pelo, pero sin llegar a ser una molestia. Cierra los ojos, toma un poco de aire y los vuelve a abrir observando su ciudad de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, repetidamente. A ese paso se hará daño en la nuca.

El olor a tabaco pasa como una ráfaga a su lado, distrayéndola y ladeándose levemente, comprueba que los tres que habían subido a echarse ese cigarro se estaban retirando hacia el ascensor. Vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, las personas parecen hormigas a tanta altura. Sigue con la mirada Broadway, tan saturada como siempre incluso a esas horas, y se detiene al llegar al Empire State, contemplándolo.

El del teléfono sigue gritando efusivamente no sabe qué cosa sobre un partido de béisbol, como si le fuera la vida en ella. Oye sus pasos nerviosos y poco silenciosos como método de gesticulación para darle más énfasis cuando se pone a hablar sobre las tres tías que había detrás de ellos y lo buenas que estaban. Arruga la nariz con repugnancia mientras suspira.

—Pero tío, les pedí el teléfono y se fueron por la tangente, así como si nada. Ya les gustaría que un tío como yo les menease el culo día sí, día también.

Se tiene que tapar la boca con rigor para no soltar una sonora carcajada y meterse en algo que no le convenía. El tío se lo merece, pero pasa. Piensa que su excesivo repente de virilidad se lo acabarán quitando en alguna paliza de estos bares llenos de machos; a pelagatos como ese se los comen al primer día.

Escucha alejarse y meterse en el ascensor y se dala vuelta para cerciorarse de que la azotea está vacía. Sigue mirando los ensanches de Manhattan, el repetido ruido de cláxones y demás cosas adorna el paisaje urbano. El inconfundible sonido de las sirenas de un coche de policía que va calle arriba y sonríe, inconscientemente. Se pregunta si alguien le arruinará esa noche.

Se estremece levemente al mirar una vez más la ciudad. Desde arriba parece un mundo distinto. La ve tan pequeña desde esa distancia que hasta se siente grande en medio de todo eso. Como si fuera la diosa de todo lo visible. Si algún día se fuera lejos de aquello, lo echaría tanto de menos que acabaría sintiendo todo lo de su alrededor enrarecido hasta que volviera hasta donde estaba inicialmente.

La ciudad que nunca duerme. Su casa. Su punto de inicio.

—_If I can make it there_ —oye susurrar cerca de su oído, con suavidad. Ella sonríe— _I'll make it anywhere_.

Da un suave respingo cuando nota unos brazos envolver su cintura, dulces pero firmes, estrechándola contra otro cuerpo. Se aleja de la barandilla para llevar sus propias manos hasta las otras que descansan en su vientre, enredando sus dedos y dejando que ese calor ajeno pero familiar se entremezclase hasta hacerle sentir que, si saltase desde ahí, podría volar con esas nuevas alas.

—_It's up to you_ —comienza a cantar ella, al unísono con la otra voz. Sus cuerpos se mecen en una especie de baile al ritmo de la espontánea canción, lentamente—, _New York, New York*_.

Se acomoda ligeramente en su pecho, percibe cómo sube y baja sobre su espalda. En ese pequeño rincón apartado del mundo creado por ellos mismos, en lo alto de su ciudad natal se siente casi inmortal cuando sabe que él está a su lado. Sus labios acarician el pelo de la detective, dejando pequeños besos descendiendo hasta su cuello, donde deja un último largo y sonoro. Ella siente un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y, en ese momento, levantan su propia burbuja de la intimidad, como siempre suelen hacer cuando dejan de sentirse demasiado solos.

—Ya te estaba echando de menos —le susurra el escritor. Ella asiente, con autosuficiencia.  
—¿Y cuándo no me echas de menos, Castle?  
—¿Es una pregunta trampa? —ladea la cabeza para mirarlo con suspicacia. Él saca la lengua, divertido— Es coña. Casi siempre me pregunto lo mismo.

Vuelve a relajarse sobre su cuerpo y dejar que el novelista pula todas las partes de su piel que puede alcanzar desde ahí con sus labios como si quisiera que fuera lo único que saborease esa noche. Cada uno es un escalofrío más que sufre en silencio, ninguno media palabra y saben que es porque no hace falta recurrir a más. Ese pequeño momento, donde solo se oye el sonido de sus besos y sus caricias, lo suficiente hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas y estimuladas a base de esos gestos cariñosos, es lo único que necesitan por ahora.

Al final, Beckett las acaba encontrando.

—«A todas las personas asombrosas, enloquecedoras, difíciles y frustrantes que nos inspiran para hacer grandes cosas» —parafrasea la dedicatoria de su libro, sonriendo. Castle se mantiene quieto, abrazándola—. La verdad es que casi me haces llorar, pero estaba tan… —se muerde el labio, pensativa— abrumada que no me salían las lágrimas.  
—Bueno, a veces soy un poco exagerado. Ya me conoces.  
—¿A veces? —replica, evidenciándolo mientras vuelve a mirarlo— ¿Un poco?  
—Tampoco te pases, eh —ambos se ríen a la vez, el escritor pasa su nariz por su nuca, aspirando el aroma de su cabello—. Además, sé que te encanto de todos modos. Incluso cuando me pongo a fantasmear.  
—Incluso cuando te pones a fantasmear —ratifica, negarlo sería una tontería. Entrarían en una nimia discusión en la que acabaría perdiendo.

Beckett gira su cabeza hasta poder vislumbrar los labios de Castle, buscando esa postura en la que podría besarlos con comodidad. El escritor huele sus intenciones y acerca sus labios a los de ella hasta que puede sentir el aliento como si fuera parte del suyo. Después nota la mano de Beckett colándose entre sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello como una caricia y dejarla ahí, jugueteando con el pelo de su nuca. Él sonríe.

—Quería hacerlo especial, ¿sabes? Desde la dedicatoria hasta los agradecimientos.  
Se encoge de hombros— No he leído los agradecimientos. ¿Me he perdido mucho?  
—Bueno —remolonea un poco, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz—, no demasiado. Una pequeña anécdota que tiene que ver con esposas y un tigre —ella se ríe, él carraspea volviendo al tema principal—. Pero lo que cuenta realmente es la historia.  
—Como siempre —suspira, su voz de torna seria y su corazón se acelera cuando recuerda todo lo que supuso leérselo. Sigue acariciando su nuca y mirando sus labios cuando intenta buscar las palabras. Traga saliva y le dice—: pero con esta te has lucido. Quiero decir, no estoy menospreciando a las otras tantas pero… Castle —suena como una súplica anhelada.

El novelista deja otro pequeño beso, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios.

—Al principio no sabía muy bien cómo te sentaría. Quiero decir, por haber tocado el tema de tu madre y… todo eso —explica con cierta preocupación, ella le sonríe como si le restase importancia y Castle parece aliviarse—. Y lo siento si en algún momento te he hecho sentir incómoda —Beckett abre la boca para decir algo y Castle la silencia con un susurro—, déjame terminar. Eres mi musa, Kate, condicionas la trama más de lo que crees y… este último año has pasado por mucho. Has tragado demasiado, más de lo que aguantaría cualquiera. Pero seguías de pie, todos los días. Nunca te dabas por vencida. Se te veía mal, estabas mal —rectifica, tragando saliva— pero te las apañabas para seguir sonriendo. Y… había muchas cosas que quería decirte en esos momentos, pero no sabía cómo. No sin pensar que la iba a cagar por hurgar en esos temas cuando la herida todavía no estaba cerrada. Y quizá lo del libro fue un recurso cobarde y egoísta, sobre todo egoísta. Pero Kate, yo…

No le dejó terminar.

Se estaba muriendo y no quiso dejarle terminar. Quizá por esa frenética necesidad que le estaba urgiendo por dentro o porque sabía que, como siguiera así, el escritor se acabaría hundiendo y encerrándose en su muralla mental —no sería la primera vez que su altruismo acaba por jugarle una mala pasada— y no habría forma humana de sacarlo ahí hasta pasada una semana. O quizá por ambas, pero cuando quiere darse cuenta, cualquier otra razón para sacarlo de esa espiral de dolencia y auto flagelación quedó pospuesta al haber sucumbido al impulso de comerse sus labios.

Castle se calla, Beckett mantiene sus labios sobre los suyos hasta poder comprobar que la respiración del escritor volvía a la normalidad y dejaba de tensarse sin motivo. Cuando parece haber bajado la guardia, se separa y vuelve a besarlo con más lentitud como si esta vez fuera por pura degustación; para dejarse empapar por esa textura digna de ser endiosada y dejar que Castle se empape también hasta que pisan por terreno conocido y seguro y deciden profundizar más ese viaje.

Abren sus labios a la vez, dejan paso a sus lenguas y descargan toda esa opresión auto impuesta que se ha ido haciendo cada vez más insufrible a lo largo de la noche. Sin ninguna traba ajena que los detuviera, el beso se vuelve hambriento y pasional y ambos gruñen silenciosamente cuando perciben que se les va de las manos. Podrían parar, deberían hacerlo porque son conscientes de que, en un lugar como ese, las paredes son de papel y tienen ojos por los cuatro costados. Ambos reaccionan casi al mismo tiempo. Se separan suavemente, tomando aire. Beckett vuelve a acordarse del libro y los une nuevamente; es fugaz, casi inapreciable, pero delicioso.

—Eso es que te ha gustado, ¿no? —cuestiona, haciéndola reír.  
—Y la dedicatoria es… guau. Perfecta —le dice. Un nudo se forma en su garganta al recordar todo eso que le soltó el escritor de golpe; tiene esa frase grabada a fuego desde que la escuchó y no hay día que no sienta ese cosquilleo cuando retumba dentro de su cabeza el «porque te quiero» medio quebradizo que salía de sus labios.  
—¿De verdad? —ella asiente. Él desvía su mirada con timidez para luego volver a mirarla con una pronunciada sonrisa. El azul de sus ojos es centelleante y cristalino y casi le parece hechizante el juego de colores que hace la oscuridad sobre ellos— No te ha parecido muy…  
—Muy… —se ríe, buscando una respuesta por su parte. Él aparta su mano de su cintura para rascarse su cuello con timidez, luego vuelve a dejarla donde estaba.  
—Cursi. Ya sabes.  
—Castle, eres un cursi. Haces cosas cursis, que no te extrañe demasiado —arruga sus labios poco convencido—. Reconócelo.

Se muestra reticente, pero no insiste mucho. Le atrae lo macabro, pero eso no excluye lo romántico de su vida y menos desde que Beckett ha aparecido para revolucionar sus ideales hasta dejar de conocerse, o hasta reencontrarse con alguien que decidió dejar atrás, como un viejo amigo. Como la sombra de algo que creyó dejar de existir.

—Y eso no es nada malo, ¿sabes? —deja un beso sobre su mentón, el olor de su colonia la inunda— En realidad, me encanta cuando sacas a relucir esa faceta tuya. Me encanta aún más cuando la dejas por escrito en tus libros. Y lo de la dedicatoria me ha dejado sin aliento —abre la boca con sorpresa y Beckett lo detiene con su mirada—, y vine aquí con la idea de decirte un porrón de cosas sobre eso; la dedicatoria y el libro. Pero no se me ocurre nada que parezca verdadero porque no estaría a la altura de lo que me has hecho sentir, Castle.

Sus miradas coinciden, los ojos del escritor se tiñen de ilusión como si fuera un niño pequeño y esa imagen hace que la detective se remueva por dentro. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Castle ha sonreído con esa sinceridad; dejando a un lado ese afán por aparentar que tiene todo bajo estabilidad emocional.

Y en ese momento, los dos son una vorágine de sentimientos idénticos.

—Y lo único verdadero que se me ocurre es decirte que, sobre todo, me ha llegado porque es…  
—Nuestro. Lo sé —la interrumpe, completando la frase. Beckett se estremece ligeramente cuando lo oye decir eso. Nuestro, suena a música celestial—. Y quería que lo fuera. La dedicatoria, el libro. La historia.

Enfatiza la palabra historia y ella se da cuenta. Empezando por la dedicatoria y sumándolo a lo que le supuso leer el libro y repetir párrafos porque era un desarme emocional en toda regla; es un dechado de virtudes literarias. Castle la conoce tanto que sabe ese punto débil que tiene, sabe por dónde cogerla y cómo demostrárselo. Al resto del mundo le daría igual, pero Beckett sabe leer entre líneas porque ella también le conoce.

Le conoce tanto que sabe qué significa un mero punto y aparte en una oración, o una coma. Por qué cambia de capítulo o por qué Castle pone esa especial delicadeza al hablar de un aspecto en concreto; cualquier tontería que no pareciera digna de ser tomada en cuenta. No se lo dice, pero cada vez que leía a Rook podía oír dentro de su cabeza a Castle repitiéndole que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre iba a estar con ella.

Esa es la razón por la que ha empezado a creer en la magia tras años enfrentándose al mundo con la venda del escepticismo sobre los ojos; Castle la fabrica cada vez que escribe un libro.

Vuelve a deshacerse y se lanza a sus labios, con angustiosa necesidad. En medio de aquel cálido beso, jura que su alrededor se balancea bajo sus pies. Su interior se engrandece, ella sonríe sobre su boca y le aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes qué? —murmura sobre sus labios. Ella niega con la cabeza, divertida— Creo que no me echarán de menos si desaparezco.

Su voz suena tentadora sin quererlo, pero no arrepintiéndose, revelando inconscientemente sus verdaderas intenciones. Un cosquilleo le recorre el estómago y se separa de él, dándose la vuelta y quedando enfrente del escritor. Lo mira de arriba a abajo sonriendo de forma provocadora mientras le agarra la mano y lo guía hasta el ascensor.

—¿Sabes qué? —pregunta, imitando su tono de voz. Él arquea una ceja— Mi casa está libre, y yo sí te estoy echando de menos.

* * *

Beckett cierra la puerta de su casa de espaldas, apoyándose sobre esta cuando ve a Castle quitándose su americana mientras se acerca a ella y lanzándola en el aire hacia atrás como si le quemase seguir con ella puesta. Frunce los labios, sugerente y extiende sus brazos cuando el cuerpo de su novio la aprieta contra la puerta y los cierra alrededor de su cuello. Sus bocas se unen efusivamente y sin demasiado control rememorando el momento de la azotea del hotel y pasan a devorarse sin contemplaciones.

La detective no veía el momento de deshacerse de toda esa invasión de privacidad y liberar como si la estuvieran torturando esas ganas de derretirse bajo el escritor.

—No sabes lo mucho que quería que… —gime, sofocada al notar los dientes de su novio succionando la piel de su cuello, en ese punto tan sensible.  
—Imagínate yo —contesta entre susurros, su aliento le hace cosquillas.  
—Oye, Castle —lo separa suavemente, poco, lo justo para no dejar de percibir su respiración sobre sus labios. Sus narices se rozaban con dulzura.  
—¿Sí?  
—Gracias por traerme un café cada mañana.

Beckett decide seguir su método de hablar entre líneas y Castle parece haberlo entendido porque sonríe, para después dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hago, ¿no?

Se miran por última vez antes de dejar que todo ese fuego termine por consumirlos. Beckett se lanza hacia él con tanta intensidad que pega un pequeño salto, Castle reacciona y la impulsa, cogiéndola en volandas y apretándola contra su pecho mientras devora sus labios como si mañana fuese el último día en sus vidas y eso resultase ser la panacea.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —jadea sobre sus labios. Castle va casi corriendo hacia su habitación.  
—Es que sacas mi lado más Rook.

La detective agradece mentalmente que su casa sea lo suficiente pequeña como para no hacer que ese viaje desde la entrada hasta su habitación sea insufriblemente largo y suspira aliviada cuando ambos se dejan caer en el borde de la cama y ruedan como un acuerdo por ver quién lleva la iniciativa, y ella decide tener la voz esa noche. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre la cintura de su novio riéndose cuando este suelta el aire con asombrosa veneración.

—Tú también sacas mi lado más Nikki, Castle —murmura, seduciéndolo. Él sonríe, elevando su torso hasta atrapar con firmeza los labios de la detective mientras desliza sus manos por su espalda buscando la cremallera.

A estas alturas seguir con la ropa puesta les está resultando demasiado incómodo. Su mano desabrocha hábil su vestido, haciéndola sentir un frescor por su espalda ahora desnuda. Se zafa de la prenda con desesperación meneando sus brazos y dejando que sea el escritor el que termine de deslizar la falda por sus piernas hasta que acaba en el suelo. Sus manos retornan hacia su cintura rozando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos como si fuera una deliciosa tortura, provocándola y ahogándola en la dolorosa lentitud que está tomando todo eso.

Sus manos agarran la pechera de su camisa, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre la mullida superficie. De la pechera va hacia sus botones, observando el recorrido que hacen de arriba a abajo a lo largo de esta y casi le parece de juzgado tener que andar eternizándose en ir desabrochándolos uno a uno con modestia para no acabar cargándose otra de sus tantas camisetas que han acabado en el cubo de la basura.

Castle parece reparar en ello cuando él mismo se la desabrocha, ayudándola. Ella sonríe, agradeciendo ese gesto con un sutil pero provocador beso en la comisura de sus labios. Le hace gracia esa manera que tiene Castle de pedirle más, arqueándose hacia delante y gimiendo como un perro abandonado cuando ella lo deja con la miel en los labios.

La camiseta vuela por los aires en tiempo récord; a Beckett le parece un milagro, el escritor se muestra satisfecho y, cuando se quieren dar cuenta, han apremiado el momento con tanta velocidad que sus pantalones también han acabado tirados en alguna parte de la habitación. Se sorprenden a sí mismos riéndose cuando caen en la cuenta de cómo toda esa orientación temporal desaparece cuando deciden dejar paso a su morbosa locura.

Deja caer su cuerpo con suavidad sobre el de Castle, le encanta el sonido ese que hacen sus pieles cuando chocan. La necesidad urge dentro de ella, sofocándola pero decide no darle ese placer al escritor ni a sí misma y hacerle sufrir un poco más con todo ese juego. Hoy se siente poderosa y quiere demostrárselo.

Hunde su rostro en su cuello, inspirando tanto que no es capaz de oler otra cosa que no sea esa macerada esencia de hombre que tan loca consigue volverle. Desliza su nariz por su cuello, percibiendo los músculos de Castle tensarse bajo los suyos y echando el aire más rápido de lo normal, casi en un soplo.

Sigue hasta acabar en su clavícula sustituyendo esa caricia por un leve mordisco. Después por un beso, luego una succión, y así progresivamente a lo largo de sus hombros y poniendo especial atención en su cuello. Castle sigue estremeciéndose y susurrando su nombre como si no supiera hacer otra cosa en medio de todo ese embargo de su propia conciencia.

La detective siente los dedos del escritor enredándose sobre el broche de su sujetador, deshaciéndose de él con tanta facilidad que le sorprende al ser testigo de toda esa práctica oculta que tenía Castle en cuanto a lencería femenina. El sujetador desaparece, el pecho del escritor arde bajo el suyo y una especie de magnetismo crece al mantenerse unidos. La detective sigue perdida desgastando su piel a base de besos, como si sus labios fueran la única parte de su cuerpo donde el sentido del tacto sigue vigente.

Él arrastra sus manos por su espalda, sucumbiendo a esa bruma de sensaciones; lo hace con tanta lentitud que parece que está agonizando y quisiera buscar un remedio urgente, y la detective se lo da. Abandona su cuello, oyendo como suspira sobre su oído cuando se detiene y toma aire como si se estuviera recuperando de aquella lasitud. A tientas busca su boca y se apropia de su labio inferior, chupándolo y tentándolo; sonríe cuando lo oye gemir.

Le gusta tener esa prueba consistente de que, de momento, lo está haciendo bien.

Desciende sus manos por su cuerpo, rozando sus costillas con tanta delicadeza que casi puede sentir los escalofríos que le recorren a Castle. Se detiene cuando sus dedos rozan el elástico del bóxer y deja de mordisquear su labio inferior para dar un sonoro beso sobre estos mientras le quita la última prenda que le queda. Su mano derecha sube, rozando suavemente su miembro erecto. Cuando lo hace, vuelve a percibir esa contracción bajo su cuerpo y otro gruñido más musitado sobre su boca. Vuelve a rozarlo a propósito y con pobreza como si quisiera ver hasta dónde puede llegar el escritor sin perder todo ese autocontrol que está sacando a relucir esa noche.

Despega su boca de la de Castle, llevándola a su oído. Sobre este, susurra—: Qué fácil es encontrarte tus puntos débiles.

Lo roza una vez más, esta vez tomándose algo más de tiempo, lo suficiente hasta notar que su piel tirita bajo la de la detective.

—Sobre todo si tú eres uno de ellos —responde Castle, con seductiva sinceridad.

Está tan entregada al momento que oír ese halago saliendo de su boca la impulsa a volver a besarle los labios. Esta vez más profundamente, más desenfrenado. Más ellos; es la forma que tienen de canalizar el hambre insaciable que suelen tener el uno por el otro.

No importa dónde estén, o bajo qué contexto. El escritor siempre encontrará esa frase puntual que le haga que se le caiga la baba y se olvide hasta de cómo respirar. Se engrandece y busca esas palabras adecuadas porque piensa que podría contestarle, y debería. Pero nunca se le han dado bien las palabras y, en cualquiera de los casos, tampoco le haría justicia.

No cuando eso le supondría rebajarse hasta verbalizar toda esa maraña de sentimientos concentrados.

Se rinde y, en lugar de eso, prefiere hacer uso de los actos y el beso se torna romántico. Adornado con el erotismo que desprenden, pero romántico. Sus lenguas se rozan no solo en busca de la provocación sino también de esa sensación de sentirse recogidos. No solo en busca de la propia comodidad, sino también de la del otro.

En medio de aquella demostración, Castle se remueve y la pilla desprevenida, tomando las riendas de aquel juego basado en la sensualidad y colocándose encima de la detective. Su liderazgo desaparece y se relaja, le gusta sentirse sorprendida. Es la gracia de ese cambio de rol lo que le encanta, esa familiaridad semi desconocida; es como si cada vez que hacen el amor fuera la primera.

Se desliza hasta los pies de la cama mientras baja por sus piernas sus bragas, es delicado pero deja entrever esa ausencia de fuerza de voluntad y ambos saben que pocas o ningunas ganas les quedan para seguir aguantando el ritmo de eso sin darle rienda suelta a su instinto. Se acerca a ella nuevamente, despacio, agarrando sus muslos mientras besa la parte interior de estos, suavemente. Eso es lo que más le gusta del escritor, esa habilidad para intercalar su apetito pasional y la lenta dulzura.

Asciende a través de estos como una especie de tentación, acercándose a sus genitales. Echa el aire bruscamente cuando adivina su siguiente paso y se estremece, desarmada física y emocionalmente al sentir su boca cerrarse sobre estos. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo medio húmedo, revolviéndolo. Se muerde el labio cuando su lengua explora con poca vergüenza esa zona y suelta un quejido, se retuerce desesperada cuando succiona su clítoris, susurrando su nombre de manera inconsciente y se derrite cuando lo besa antes de abandonar esa manera que tiene de volverle loca.

Intenta recuperar algo de aliento en el entretiempo hasta que el escritor se abre hueco entre sus piernas. Todavía temblando y jadeante por la intensidad que recobró aquel gesto, lleva su mano a los labios de Castle, acariciándolos. Los mira y luego mira sus ojos, con anhelo, y hace eso un par de veces hasta que Castle sonríe y abre la boca para preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Tú —traga saliva, ella sonríe también—, tú eres lo que me pasa.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en otra de sus tantas conexiones mentales, ambos se acercan para unir sus labios en un beso casto, lento y en ese momento en el que sus pensamientos confluyen, ambos saben que ya han perdido toda cualidad para seguir resistiéndose a ellos mismos.

—En la mesilla quedan preservativos —susurra sobre su boca como si le hubiera leído la mente. Deja otro beso antes de separarse para extender su brazo y abrir el cajón, buscando con ansiedad a tientas la caja.

Cuando lo hace, a tientas igualmente, intenta abrirla y sacar uno. Beckett se ríe al ver la cara de concentración del escritor, aborrecida por toda esa impaciencia que han ido sufriendo desde que hablaron por teléfono esa tarde. Supone que ya lo ha sacado porque suspira, con una sonrisa de alivio. Toma el envoltorio entre sus dedos, abriéndolo y tirándolo hacia la mesilla con poca modestia, pero en esos momentos a ambos les da igual.

Tras colocárselo, vuelve a mirar a Beckett. Ella le ruega con su mirada que ponga fin a todo eso, respirando fatigada. Se acerca a ella, tumbándose con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo. Ella envuelve su espalda con sus manos y hunde las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de su espalda, arañándola con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz de hacer uso cuando lo siente penetrándola. Ahoga un gemido, agarrándose a su cuerpo y enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sumiéndose en esa danza común en la que sus cuerpos participan.

Sus caderas se mecen con sensualidad, dándole más ritmo al movimiento y apagando todo ese fuego que ha ido consumiendo su raciocinio ahora perdido. Castle hunde su rostro en el cuello de la detective y esta oye su respiración irregular; ese momento es uno de sus favoritos. El momento en el que los dos son testigos que cómo ninguno es capaz de controlar esa debilidad que sienten por el otro y sucumben juntos a esa ola de emociones que sienten cuando llegan a lo alto.

Las embestidas aumentan la velocidad, ella sigue deshaciéndose, gimiendo su nombre de vez en cuando y escuchándole a Castle gemir el suyo. El ambiente adquiere una atmósfera especial que les encierra y ella percibe ese encanto inherente expandiéndose. Eso es lo que hace que se muera por dentro. Saber que todo eso es único.

No es que lo suyo con Josh fuera solo sexo, pero es incomparable. Con Castle todo es magia.

Se tensa al notar que está a punto de llegar al clímax y se abraza más a su cuerpo, tomando aire profundamente para luego echarlo en otro quejido que lleva el nombre de su novio. Se mueven un poco más hasta que su mente se pone en blanco, siendo incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Castle. Ambos se detienen, dejando que aquella sensación explotase dentro de ellos hasta sentir que fueran capaces de volar. Después se relajan; Beckett deja de clavar sus uñas en la espalda del escritor y este agarra con más suavidad sus hombros.

Recuperan el aliento en silencio, Castle lleva una de sus manos al cabello de la detective, acariciándolo y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones con dulzura. Sonríe ante eso y sonríe aún más cuando el escritor empieza a besar su cuello.

El sudor se condensa entre sus cuerpos. Se derrite al pensar que no hay forma humana de estar tan juntos. No se estrechan con la fuerza de antes pero tampoco parecen querer separarse, y es como si no hubiesen nacido para estar de otra forma que no sea esa.

—Castle —susurra. Él pregunta sobre su cuello, dejando que su aliento acaricie su piel—, gracias por la dedicatoria.

Siente sus labios sonreír. Los desliza a través de su cuello, pasando por su mandíbula y acabando en su boca, cerrándose sobre esta. Da un par de besos suaves, y antes de seguir, murmura sobre ellos:

—Gracias por inspirarme para hacer grandes cosas.

* * *

**N/A:** la canción que están cantando es New York, New York, de Frank Sinatra. Una joya, por cierto ^^


End file.
